Small Unmanned Aerial Systems (sUAS), weighing less than 20 kg or 55 pounds, which are commonly referred to as “drones”, are commercially available to the general public. Drone—designated as 44 in FIG. 1A, thus refers to an unmanned aircraft or ship guided by remote control or onboard computers, allowing for human correction (i.e., semi-autonomous), or autonomous, see also UAV, UAS, sUAS, RPA. While there may be many safe commercial and recreational uses for unmanned aerial systems, recent publicized events tell us that significant hazards exist to commercial and general aviation, public, private and government interests even if a UAS is operated without malicious intent. Furthermore, unmanned aerial systems have been used intentionally to violate the privacy of personal, commercial, educational, athletic, entertainment and governmental activities. An unintended consequence of off-the-shelf (OTS) commercially available unmanned aerial systems is the capability to be used in the furtherance of invading privacy, or carrying out terrorist and/or criminal activities. There is a genuine need for an integrated system and method of detecting, tracking, identifying/classifying and deterring the approach of a commercial unmanned aerial system towards a location where personal, public, commercial, educational, athletic, entertainment, governmental and military activities occur and where a commercial unmanned aerial system could potentially be used for invading privacy, or carrying out terrorist and criminal activities within a civilian environment.